


Nocturnal Colors

by MagicMysticFantasy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Strange Occurences, scorose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMysticFantasy/pseuds/MagicMysticFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Scorpius had always known that they were different. Where other people dreamed of things like flying and had nightmares that left them shaking, they dreamed of eyes. Not just any eyes either - the same pair every night for eleven years. What they can never remember is the person belonging to those eyes, but after boarding a scarlet train, they will find out. Scorose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, only my original ideas.
> 
> Note: I really don't know where the inspiration for this came from, but here you go! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, as they make my day when they're good and help me improve my writing when they aren't. Enjoy!

The first time Rose realized that her dreams were different than those of everyone else she knew was when she was six years old. Her cousins from the Potter side of the family had been visiting, and a nine year-old James was gushing about the dream he'd had where he was riding the fastest broom ever created and had won the game for his team. The others had given their input – teasing and impressed remarks, mostly – but she had just looked at him in confusion.

"But what about the eyes? Where were they? Don't you dream about eyes too?"

At the time, Rose wasn't nearly as tactful about being different, but in all honesty she hadn't known that she _was_ different. Her cousins had given her weird looks at questions, and James exclaimed how gross it was to dream of _eyeballs_. She corrected him immediately. Not eyeballs, just a pair of eyes usually looking directly at her.

Of course by dinnertime, both of her parents, and her aunt and uncle had learned about her strange dreams. They had a hushed conversation in the kitchen that ended with everything seemingly okay. Her parents waited until after the Potters had all gone home for the night – and until her brother Hugo had gone to bed – before talking to her about it. They asked all sorts of questions about her dreams, and Rose supplied their answers easily.

No, she was never afraid of the eyes; they were always friendly and always lit up with happiness when they saw her. Yes, there was always more than just eyes, but she could never remember any of the other features the person in her dreams had once she woke up. She was always very happy to see the person, whoever they were and whatever they looked like. Yes, the dreams did come every night, no matter what day it was or where she was.

Describing what the eyes looked like to her parents was harder – after all, they were eyes, and eyes tend to be very multicolored. The closest thing she could come up with in terms of color was metal. More precisely, polished platinum underneath melted ice. (What she didn't tell her parents was that it was because of those eyes that her favorite colors were greyish silver and icey blue.)

Within the week, her parents had taken her to St. Mungo's for a check up – just in case. Rose knew her parents were worried about her. By now she had learned that other people didn't dream about eyes like she did. This newfound knowledge actually made her sad, as she told the Healer checking her, because other people didn't get a person they could dream about.

She passed the Healer's inspection easily, and she could tell that her parents were relieved. The Healer told them that she suspected the dreams were just her mind's way of processing things, rather than the dreams other people usually had. Rose didn't agree, but she held her tongue and remained silent as her parents smiled and nodded.

Rose had already learned that it was best not to talk about her differences so openly – especially when she knew there was no chance someone else would properly understand what she meant.

* * *

Several years later, and Rose was nine. She still dreamed about the platinum eyes every night, but had learned much more about keeping secrets since when she was younger. She knew by then that it reassured her parents to think that she was completely normal, so she made a point to never bring up eyes at all. She even avoided talking about her cousins' eyes just in case they led to questions about her dreams. Her avoidance of the topic never stopped the dreams, though.

By now, she and the person in her dreams had talked about a lot. That was the other thing that she could always remember besides the eyes. She couldn't recall what the voice sounded like, much to her frustration, but she could always remember what they had said to her.

To make sure she never forgot what the person had told her, she began writing down everything they said in a silver journal. (The color wasn't the same as the eyes, but she had chosen the closest shade available.) Before long, the pages were full of conversations the two of them had, and Rose felt so lucky to have a friend that would never go away.

She also told the person all about herself as well, and once she told them something, they never forgot. By nine years old, she felt that the person knew her better than she knew herself – and she suspected that it was the same for them. Oh, she had no doubts that her person was real, despite what the Healer said when she was younger. The experience was too lifelike for it not to be. Besides, hadn't her uncle Harry once said that Dumbledore told him that just because something was happening inside his head, that didn't mean it wasn't real? If Dumbledore believed that, then she trusted him more than a Healer at St. Mungo's. Maybe he dreamed of eyes too.

During stressful days, she actually looked forward to falling asleep, because it meant that she would soon be talking with the person she considered her best friend. Sure, they argued from time to time, but by the next day the other was always forgiven and the quarrel put behind them. Sometimes, Rose had forgiven her person sooner than that, but was unable to say so until she fell asleep

Though she wouldn't ever give up the dreams, Rose started wanting to meet the person outside of dreams as well – just so that she could finally remember what her person looked like, if nothing else.

* * *

Two more years later, and Rose was getting ready to board the train to Hogwarts. Her trunk was packed with the essentials: clothing, school supplies, and her watercolors. Because she had very nearly given up on ever meeting the person she talked with every night in her dreams, she had taken to painting their eyes in watercolor.

The time spent on each painting ranged from an hour to several days to a week. The time that she had spent a week on a single painting, she had used tiny dots of liquid to form an iris that was the perfect match to the ones she dreamed about every night. (It was actually stored in the false bottom of her trunk, along with several of her other favorites.)

Her mother had actually found one of her paintings as it was drying on her desk, and had been so impressed with it that she had shown it off to the rest of the family. When asked about the inspiration for it, Rose had shrugged, claiming that the image had just come to her one night. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either. Soon, some of the other family members had wanted her to try painting their eyes. The exercise was fun, but she still preferred painting her polished platinum ones over theirs any day. In case the urge to paint struck her, she felt it was necessary to be prepared.

"Don't get too friendly with him."

Her father's words barely register, as Rose was never interested in holding a grudge for very long, and well, this one isn't even her own. Before she knew it, she was in a compartment with her cousins waving to her family as the train began moving. The cousins she was sitting with began chattering, and Rose listened on with a smile until the door to their compartment opened. She looked over to see good quality clothes, pale skin, platinum blonde hair, and –

And eyes the color of polished platinum beneath melted ice.

Rose barely noticed that she had stopped breathing, and she could hear her heart beating rapidly in her ears. This was her person. Now that she had seen him in real life, she could remember him from her dreams. This was the person who knew every secret and insecurity she had. This was the person who knew all of her preferences, like the fact that she hated Chocolate Frogs because they moved, and loved Cauldron Cakes for their filling. This was the person who had replied with a promise to always trade with her should the occasion ever arise. This was the person she had talked with, joked with, laughed with. This was _her person._

After what felt like years but was only seconds, she realized that he looked as stunned as she did. His platinum eyes had gone wide in shock, and he seemed as breathless as she was. Rose was vaguely aware that her family had gone quiet, sensing that something important was happening here. Her eyes took in his features, and she noticed with a small smile the Cauldron Cake he had in the hand hovering above his pocket. She pulled a Chocolate Frog from her own pocket and held it out with a smile, the look in her eyes clearly saying to him _You promised_.

He blinks once in surprise, then his eyes light up as he smiles widely, wordlessly trading items with her. He stares at her for a moment longer, but it isn't uncomfortable. They have stared at each other for much longer than this in their dreams, attempting to memorize the other's features for when they awoke.

"H-hi." he says, uncommonly shy, though his tone is a little bit in awe. Rose can understand though. It feels pretty surreal to finally be meeting each other like this after years of their only interaction being in their dreams.

"Hi." Rose notices that her tone is a little breathless, but at the moment she doesn't really care. She is also aware of the perplexed looks her cousins are sending her, but is choosing to ignore them for the moment. This meeting is for her and him only, they can have their own when it's finished. The boy extends his hand suddenly.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." he said when she took his hand. Rose smiled in return, still hardly believing that they were both really here.

"Rose Weasley. Pleasure to finally meet you." she said, and he smiled as well. Their smiles share a story that only they know. For the others, they probably assume that they are glad to meet the person they've heard so much about form their parents. To them, it means something else entirely. "Would you like to join us?" she asks. His eyes flash as he responds.

"Always."


	2. Scorpius

The first time he realized that he was different, Scorpius was five years old. He had come down to breakfast like usual and had immediately noticed that his normally smiling and alert father was gloomy and exhausted. Scorpius had immediately asked what was wrong, and his mother told him that his father had a nightmare that night. Scorpius was perplexed by that.

"Are Father's eyes scary? Are they mean to him?"

Needless to say, his parents didn't know what he meant by that. During the following questions, Scorpius realized that other people didn't dream about eyes the way he did. No, he was never scared of the eyes, why would he be? No, the dreams were never just eyes. That was simply all he could remember about the person they belonged to. Of course he dreamed about the eyes every night, what else would he dream about if not them?

When asked what color the eyes were, Scorpius realized that there was no perfect answer. It was actually quite frustrating to try and convey to color of the most stunning blue eyes he'd ever seen. The closest he got, and the description he settled with, was sapphire blue with flecks the color of the sky at various times of the day. (He didn't tell his parents, but blue was his favorite color because of those eyes.)

His parents had been a little worried, despite every reassurance he gave them that the person in his dreams was his _friend_. They called the family Healer to check on him, and Scorpius ended up answering all the questions he had already answered, as well as many more. He didn't understand why everyone was so rattled by his dreams of the eyes. If anything, he was surprised that they weren't upset that they themselves didn't dream about the eyes, as he told the Healer.

The report the Healer had given his parents was that the eyes were a phase, and that there was nothing to be worried about. Scorpius knew that the eyes weren't a phase, but he knew to keep quiet about them. The eyes worried his parents for some reason, and if thinking they would go away would ease their minds, then he would let them believe that.

Even at his young age, Scorpius could tell that no matter what he said, nobody would understand when he said that they eyes were probably his best friend.

* * *

Several years later, Scorpius was eight years old. He dreamed of the sapphire eyes every night still, but had learned by now that some things are better off being a secret. His parents believed what the Healer had said three years ago: that the eyes had been a phase and the dreams had gone away. Obviously they hadn't, but Scorpius let them believe that because it kept them from worrying.

By now, he and the person in the dreams had talked a lot – after all, eight years of seeing each other night allows for a lot of conversation. One morning he woke up in a panic, realizing that there was a high likelihood that he would one day forget something the person had said to him. He had immediately requested to go buy a journal for himself. His parents were a little bemused but had agreed.

After hours of searching and three stores later, he had ended up getting a blue one that was only several shades away from being the same shade of sapphire as the eyes. The pages were soon filled with remembered conversations, and something within him sighed in relief now that he could never forget.

Scorpius didn't just listen to the person talk, though. He also told them everything about himself. He knew that by eight years old, the other person probably knew more about him than he did. He didn't doubt that his person was real. His parents' reactions when he was younger was enough to prove that the idea was possible, and his dreams always felt too lifelike for it to be anything but real. Besides, he and his person couldn't be the only ones out there to dream of each other's eyes. Maybe other people dreamed of eyes as well.

Whenever he was feeling particularly lonely, it was comforting to know that the moment he fell asleep he wouldn't be alone anymore. Even when they argued (which didn't happen often, and always ended quickly) he knew that he was with his best friend in the whole world. No matter where he was or who he was with, he could count on seeing his person in his dreams at night.

He loved the dreams, but he also began to want to meet his person in real life one of these days – if nothing else, just so that he could remember what they looked like when they had to part ways.

* * *

When he was eleven, Scorpius was ready to board the train to Hogwarts. His trunk was packed and ready to go, and his owl – a Great Horned owl called Borealis – was in its cage ready to be put on the train. He knew his father both dreaded and wanted him to be in Slytherin. His mother didn't really care which House he was in. Scorpius himself was secretly hoping for Ravenclaw. He wasn't sure he would quite fit in with Slytherin, but he also wanted to be a Ravenclaw because nearly every item of clothing he had was blue, and it would be a pain to turn it all different colors or buy new clothing.

His obsession with the color blue wasn't only confined to his choices in clothing. It also extended to his room, and even sometimes to which food he ate. It was a source of amusement for his parents, and Scorpius was just glad that they weren't worried about it. His response whenever someone asked about his love of the color was that it reminded him of good memories. It was the truth, just not all of it, and that was fine by him.

"Don't take it personally if she isn't too friendly with you."

His father's words on the platform by the train sink into him. At Scorpius's confusion, his father explains that he and the girl's parents never really got along during school, and that her father in particular still holds a grudge that he might have passed on to her. Scorpius nods, because by now he is used to being judged for things he never did. When he hugs his mother, she slips a Cauldron Cake into his hand as a treat for the ride there. Cauldron Cakes are good, but he usually prefers Chocolate Frogs. Still, he thanked her before boarding the train.

Once aboard, he realized that now he had to find a place to sit. The first several compartments he glanced into were full, but the fifth one he checks has an empty seat inside. It was then that he realized that he was still holding his Cake, and he moved to put it away when he opened the door. The occupants looked up at his entrance, but his gaze was drawn to a flash of blue. He sees the Hogwarts robes, fair skin, bright red hair, and –

And eyes the color of sapphires mixed with the sky as it changes throughout the day.

He stopped breathing for a moment, and his eyes went wide as he stared at the girl in front of him. This was his person. He knew it was her, because now that he'd seen her here, he could remember seeing her in his dreams. This was the person he had told everything to, the one he'd promised to trade his Cauldron Cakes with for her Chocolate Frogs just to see her smile. This was the person he had talked with, joked with, laughed with. This was _his person._

It felt like they had been frozen in time for years, but only seconds had passed. She looked as stunned to see him as he was to see her, though Scorpius noticed that her eyes slowly lit up the longer they watched each other. The others in the compartment stayed silent, something he was glad of. He wasn't sure how much questioning he could take at the moment. Perhaps they could sense that this was important – probably the most important thing he had ever experienced. The girl suddenly smiled slightly, and reached in her pocket, withdrawing a Chocolate Frog that she held out to him.

He was reminded of the Cauldron Cake in his hand at that, and the look she was giving him was well known to him. _You promised._ Scorpius feels himself smile widely at what is almost an inside joke, and trades items with her. If he had any doubts before, they are gone now. Nobody but her would know about the agreement he and his person had over the sweets. He realizes suddenly that they have been staring at each other for a while now, even though it hasn't been uncomfortable. They have stared at each other for much longer in their dreams as they tried to bring back memories to the real world.

"H-hi." Scorpius is a little bit in awe at the moment, though feeling strangely shy. It feels almost like he is in a dream right now – a proper one this time, one like everybody else has. He thinks she understands though, because she is looking just as overwhelmed as he is feeling.

"Hi." Her voice is quiet, and just a little breathless. Scorpius is aware of the strange looks they are getting from the others, but he chooses to ignore them. He has been waiting all his life to meet her. They can wait a few more minutes to get answers. Realizing that he doesn't even know her name (and that she doesn't know his, yet) he puts his hand out.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." she takes his hand and smiles. There is a hint of disbelief in both of their expressions, he is sure. After so long, this is finally happening.

"Rose Weasley. Pleasure to finally meet you." At that, he smiles as well. To outsiders listening in, it probably sounds like they have heard a lot about each other from their parents. That assumption's not wrong, but the meaning for them is very different. A moment later, she speaks again.

"Would you like to join us?" Her eyes glint as she asks the question, and he immediately responds.

"Always."


	3. Others

From the moment they met, everyone knew that there was something different between Rose and Scorpius. People weren't really sure what it was, but they knew that it was there. Her cousins noticed it immediately after the boy opened the door to the compartment and Rose looked up.

`They had locked eyes immediately, and their following expressions looked almost like someone seeing the sun for the first time in their life. After the initial awe wore off, for that's what it was, they seemed to examine the other. A moment later, they traded sweets with secretive smiles, as if sharing an inside joke. The pair seemed like they had known each other for years instead of mere minutes.

The entire ride to school was strange. The others talked amongst themselves, but Rose and Scorpius talked almost exclusively to each other – both verbally and silently. Rose's cousins exchanged glances multiple times during those hours. It was all so strange, the situation and their cousin's behavior.

Once they reached Hogwarts, everyone waited with bated breath for Rose to be Sorted into Gryffindor and for Scorpius to be Sorted into Slytherin. That was the way things worked, and was what people expected. Those from the train were also looking forward to the end of whatever strangeness had occurred on the train. It would be the end . . . right?

Wrong.

Both Rose _and_ Scorpius were Sorted into Ravenclaw, and that was it. From then on out, they were practically attached at the hip. If you had to find one, you also looked for the other. They were in all the same classes, and always studied together. Albus would often spend time with them, but he had other friends that he spent time with. Not Rose and Scorpius.

If one of the pair was friends with you, the other was your friend as well. If you became enemies with one, you had to watch out for the other. Some people joked that they were one person in two bodies. The more popular consensus was that they had a friendship that extended far beyond the time they had known each other.

A small handful of the student body suspected that they were dating, despite their young age. They were proved wrong three years later, when the pair openly announced that they were now dating. Nobody was surprised at the news. By that point, everyone had just accepted that Rose and Scorpius were different. Neither was what people anticipated, and everybody knew that their relationship was beyond an outsider's understanding. They already spent all their time together, so dating wasn't much of a switch – especially since the pair wasn't big on public displays of affection.

It wasn't until several years after graduating that their families at least got a bit of an explanation. The pair of them had just gotten engaged, and they were meeting with their parents to tell them. Rose had brought along her old watercolor paintings of eyes, and Scorpius had worn his favorite blue shirt. They told the whole strange tale to their parents, and things finally began to fall together.

Years later, Rose and Scorpius had children of their own. Along with the Muggle and Wizarding fairytales they read to them, they also told them stories about the boy and girl who met every night in their dreams. As their children grew older, they began to stop believing that the stories were true. When that happened, Rose took out her paintings (carefully preserved throughout the years), and Scorpius told them all about the origin of his obsession with the color blue (which was still there but he denied having).

Many years after Rose and Scorpius's death, their descendants continued to tell their children about the adventures the two of them had while at school, and about how the two were so close some thought they might have shared a single soul. Sometimes they would take out old paintings of a pair of eyes and an old blue shirt, and carefully pass them around while sharing the stories. If the listening group was lucky, two yellowing journals might get taken out and read from. Most importantly, though, they told their children of the pair's first meeting aboard the scarlet train, and about how their first meeting was actually many years earlier.

In fact, most would say that they had always known the other, and that they always would.


End file.
